


Blair's Second Birthday

by Caughtintherains



Series: Childhood [12]
Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday, Blair Waldorf - Freeform, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Chuck Bass - Freeform, F/M, NJBC, Serena van der Woodsen - Freeform, Toddlers, nate archibald - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caughtintherains/pseuds/Caughtintherains
Summary: A part of the Chuck and Blair growing up series. Blair celebrates her second birthday.
Relationships: Chuck Bass/Blair Waldorf, Nate Archibald/Serena van der Woodsen
Series: Childhood [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201589
Kudos: 1





	Blair's Second Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Twelfth part of the Childhood series but each story can also stand on its own.

**Blair's Second Birthday**

* * *

_November 15, 1992_

Currently filled with decorations, the Waldorf penthouse was barely recognizable to those who frequented there. Every wall was embellished with white and pink peonies. They also had balloons with Blair's name printed on them taped to the ceiling. In the center of the living room was a circular table with a three layered strawberry cake with vanilla icing spelling the birthday girl's name on the surface of the cake. Harold and Eleanor Waldorf really didn't hold back for the preparations, always willing to give their precious baby girl everything and anything for her special day and everyday.

* * *

Always the first to arrive for his favorite companion, Chuck Bass who was wearing a miniature shirt and pink bowtie toddled out of the elevator with his father Bart following closely behind. Harold welcomed the father and son into his home and told them that the birthday girl is still being dressed by her fashion designer mother. As Bart and Harold conversed about their businesses, Chuck started stomping his little feet as hard as he could indicating his impatience. Bending down, Bart admonished his son lightly telling him to be patient and not cause a fuss especially in someone else's home. The little boy started to frown and whimper but before he could explode into a full blown tantrum, suddenly the three males heard the sound of footsteps making their way down the stairs. 

Chuck's tiny brown eyes widened to twice their size the second he saw the cause of his astonishment. Blair had just stepped on the last step of the staircase and twirled around in her dress showing it off with the help of her mother. Noticing that his son had become temporarily mute, Bart patted Chuck on his head and told him to wish Blair a happy birthday. Chuck shyly followed his father's instruction and wished Blair a 'Happy Birdtay'. The adults in the room chuckled at the little boy's innocent mistake. Blair smiled shyly and gave Chuck an equally adorable 'Tenk You' earning another adoring chuckle from their parents.

* * *

A few minutes late more guests arrived including Chuck and Blair's best friends, Serena van der Woodsen and Nate Archibald. The four of them came together happily and played amongst themselves for a while because the four of them were high tier exclusive. But not long has passed and they were forced to play and socialize with other children as the party went on. 

When it was time to sing Happy Birthday for the birthday girl, Harold picked up Blair and held her securely in his arms with Eleanor beside him. With Chuck, Nate and Serena in the front row they all sang cheerfully as the cake's two candles were lit by Eleanor. Blair with the help of her parents blew with all the air her little lungs could provide put out the lights of the candles as the room burst into applause for the newly two year old girl. 


End file.
